


A Moment For Silence

by project_break



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/project_break/pseuds/project_break
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the midst of Dean Winchester's loud life, this is a moment for silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment For Silence

When Dean was weak and thought what it might be like, he thought it would likely be touched with violence. A moment where desperation or anger pushed past the bounds of inhibitions and ended with a kiss. A _‘You stupid bastard, don't you dare leave me,’_ on the battlefield, or a _‘Why do you insist on doing the opposite of whatever I say? Can’t you tell I’m trying to protect you?,’_ in the car, or a hotel room, or the back hallway of a seedy bar. 

He wakes up with a jolt, fingers through his hair, a palm against his cheek. The instinct to fight or run embedded in him rises up as his eyes flick open, scanning for danger, but the dark, steady gaze fixed on him from above smothers it before he can do either. 

Somehow, it doesn't occur to him to demand an explanation, to yell at Castiel for coming into his room and staring at him in the middle of the night even after being told in no uncertain terms: "No fucking way, Cas. See you in the morning."

He doesn't. He doesn't say anything. In the midst of Dean Winchester's loud life, this is a moment for silence. 

Castiel folds in toward him, hand sliding further around the curve of his skull to bring him close, and Dean leans up on an elbow to meet him halfway. His breath catches, and then smooths. His hand comes up and rests on Castiel’s hip, feeling heat through the thin material of his shirt. He isn’t wearing his coat or his suit jacket — not even his tie — and down to his shirtsleeves he looks so much more vulnerable. Unguarded.

He’s caught Dean unguarded, too. But for once, that feels okay; it seems better like this. 

It’s better because when they come together — when Castiel draws Dean toward him with the gentle hand pressed against back of his neck and Dean wraps his fingers around Castiel’s hip to steady himself — when their lips finally meet, it’s simple. There’s no thought required. No, _‘But I am… But you are…’_ No, _‘This is the last mistake I won’t make,’_ or _‘There isn’t much time left.’_ It’s just Dean, and Castiel, and a kiss.

And when Dean’s hand brushes against skin at the open throat of Castiel’s shirt, and pulls him in again, it will be another kiss. And in the silence, they will draw each other into the future.


End file.
